Conflicting Emotions Guy
Conflicting Emotions Guy is a stick figure Character from Rage Comic that is either determining for the person, wondering about something, or considering his or someone's emotions towards somebody. It is unknown who created the character, or if he still appears on Rage Comics, But for one thing, he is a slightly less popular character seen on the internet, and sometimes he appears in panels on Rage Comics as well. but since he is slightly seen on the Rage Comics, then there has been no evidence if he is mentioned on the internet or not. But he does often appear in some Rage Comics in some part of the panel that is resembling as the character is considering or battling someone or his emotions as well. History It is unknown how Conflicting Emotions Guy first appeared on the internet or who created him, but for one thing, There has been no evidence on any website to when his first Rage Comic of him first appeared. But for one thing, The earliest known evidence of the upload of him first appeared on All The Rage Faces around August 6th, 2011. but for one thing, It is also unknown how he was inspired either, because, there has been no proof from when he was inspired from as well. It is possible that the creator of the meme had created him very original than other Rage Comic Characters like whynne's creation Trollface, Rage Comic's Me Gusta, and even Rage Guy. Since Conflicting emotions guy is not the only Rage Comic to be inspired, there has been others including Trollface, Rage Guy, Me Gusta, and even Challenge Accepted as well. it is unknown if Conflicting emotions guy still appears on Rage Comics, but for one thing, By today's standards, there hasn't been any proof if he is still popular or not, but since he is slightly mentioned and is slightly popular, then therefore, there hasn't any evidence if he still appears or not. but sometimes, he may appear onto Rage Comics around a certain day. Counterparts Instead of the original Conflicting Emotions Guy, There also has been a smiling version of him who is also mentioned to some people as well. the smiling version of him is also named Conflicting Emotions (no words) Guy as well. For one thing, he has been mentioned that much as well as the original. Like each other, they are not hardly mentioned by fans, and is slightly popular like the original as well. There also has been others with a similar or almost the same style as them that are much more popular than they are like Cereal Guy, Cereal Guy (Spitting), Cereal Guy (Squint), Challenge Accepted, F-word Yeah Guy, and even Oh Stop It, You as well. For one thing, since there has been other Rage Comic Characters besides him, then they may show some similar traits or appearances as him like I Am Determined Guy for example, or even Challenge Accepted's Counterpart Challenge Considered. there may be another version of him who also appears with Derpina's hairstyle as well like the rest of the other Rage Comic characters. Trivia *around the same time as Conflicting Emotions Guy, when he was published to All The Rage Faces, he was published around the same time as Challenge Considered, Cereal Guy (Spitting), and Cereal Guy (Squint) as well. Since these counterparts appeared around the same time as each other, they may have been shown on the website around the same time as each other as well. *his face appears very similar to one of Cereal Guy's Popular counterparts like Cereal Guy (spitting)'s face as he was spitting, except that his face is smiling and closed rather than spitting. *his body and face almost appears very similar to the most popular Rage Comic Character F-Word Yeah Guy. *by the looks of his posture, he appears to be considering or wondering about something like Challenge Considered (Challenge Accepted's counterpart) would do. *like most Rage Comic characters, he is one of many Rage Comic characters that appears with the same appearance, but with a different emotion (like Me Gusta, Cereal Guy, Fsjal, Derpina, Are You Kidding Me, Big Mouth High, or even Aww Yeah Guy) *sometimes in Rage Comics, the meme could sometimes appear in random panels or even in the first or last panel of the comic as well. *sometimes, both conflicting emotions, and conflicting emotions (no words) are slightly popular like each other, but sometimes the no words version can appear often in Rage Comics like the original as well. Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Rage Comics Category:2010's memes Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:1st person advice animals Category:2nd person advice animals Category:3rd person advice animals